The invention is in the field of the crop protection products which can be employed against harmful plants in plant crops and which comprise, as herbicidally active substances, a combination of two or more herbicides.
The publication WO 95/M29899 discloses acylated aminophenylsulfonylureas and their salts, and their use as herbicides and/or plant growth regulators. Compounds of this structural class which are of particular interest are the compounds of the formula (I) and their salts 
in which
R1 is hydrogen or (C1-C4)alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl, in particular methyl,
R2 is hydrogen or (C1-C4)alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl, in particular methyl,
R3 is H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, (C2-C4)alkenoxy, (C2-C4)alkynoxy, (C3-C6)cycloalkyl, each of the 5 last-mentioned radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, (C1-C4)alkoxy and (C1-C4)alkylsulfonyl, preferably hydrogen, methyl, trifluoromethyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, methoxy or ethoxy, preferably hydrogen, methyl or methoxy, in particular hydrogen,
one of the radicals X and Y is halogen, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, (C1-C4)alkylthio, where each of the three last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, (C1-C4)alkoxy and (C1-C4)alkylthio,
and the other of the radicals X and Y is (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy or (C1-C4)alkylthio, where each of the three last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, (C1-C4)alkoxy and (C1-C4)alkylthio, in particular X and Y are each methoxy, and
Z is CH or N, in particular CH.
The efficacy of these herbicides against harmful plants in the plant crops is high, but generally depends on the application rate, the preparation in question, the harmful plants to be controlled or the harmful plant spectrum, the climatic conditions, the soil conditions etc. Another criterion is the duration of action, or the degradation rate of the herbicide. If appropriate, changes in the sensitivity of harmful plants, which may occur upon prolonged use of the herbicides or within a geographically limited area, must also be taken into consideration. The loss of action against individual plants can only be compensated for to some extent by higher application rates of the herbicides e.g. because the selectivity of the herbicides is thereby frequently adversely affected or improved efficacy is not achieved even at relatively high application rates. Sometimes, the selectivity in crops can be improved by the addition of safeners. In general, however, there is always a demand for methods to achieve the herbicidal effect with lower application rates of active substances. A lower application rate not only reduces the amount of an active substance required for application, but as a rule also reduces the amount of formulation auxiliaries required. Both reduce the economic outlay and improve the eco-friendliness of the herbicide treatment.
One possibility for improving the use profile of a herbicide may consist in combining the active substance with one or more other active substances which contribute the desired additional properties. However, the combined use of a plurality of active substances does not infrequently lead to phenomena of a physical and biological incompatibility, for example lacking stability of a coformulation, decomposition of an active substance or antagonism of the active substances. In contrast, what is desired are combinations of active substances with a favorable profile of action, high stability and as synergistic an increased action as possible, which allows the application rate to be reduced in comparison with the individual application of the active substances to be combined.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that active substances from the group of the abovementioned herbicides of the formula (I) or their salts in combination with specific structurally different herbicides interact especially favorably when they are employed in plant crops which are suitable for the selective use of the herbicides, if appropriate with the addition of safeners.
The invention therefore relates to herbicide combinations having an active content of components (A) and (B), wherein
(A) is one or more herbicides from the group of the abovementioned compounds of formula (I) or their salts, and
(B) is one or more herbicides from the group of the compounds which consists of
(B1) foliar- and soil-acting herbicides which are effective selectively in cereals and some dicotyledonous crops against monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous harmful plants,
(B2) herbicides which are effective selectively in cereals and some dicotyledonous crops against predominantly dicotyledonous harmful plants, and
(B3) herbicides which are to be employed nonselectively or in specifically tolerant crops and are effective against monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous harmful plants.
The herbicide combinations according to the invention can contain other components, e.g. other types of crop protection active substances and/or adjuvants and/or formulation auxiliaries conventionally used in crop protection, or are used together with the latter.
The synergistic effects are observed when the active substances (A) and (B) are applied together, but can also frequently be observed upon split application (splitting). Another possibility is to apply the herbicides or herbicide combinations in several portions (sequential application), for example after pre-emergence applications, followed by post-emergence applications or after early post-emergence applications, followed by applications at medium or late post-emergence. Preferred is the simultaneous or nearly simultaneous application of the active substances of the combination in question.
The synergistic effects allow the application rates of the individual active substances to be reduced, a more potent action with the same application rate, the control of species to which the action has hitherto not extended (zero effect), an extended application period and/or a reduced number of required individual applications andxe2x80x94as a result for the userxe2x80x94economically and ecologically more advantageous weed control systems.
For example, the combinations of (A)+(B) according to the invention allow synergistically increased effects which far and unexpectedly exceed the effects which can be achieved with the individual active substances (A) and (B).
Said formula (I) encompasses all stereoisomers and their mixtures, in particular also racemic mixtures andxe2x80x94if enantiomers are possiblexe2x80x94the particular enantiomer which has a biological action. Examples of active substances of the formula (I) are compounds of the formula (A1) and their salts 
in which R3 is defined as in formula (I) and Me is methyl, preferably the compounds (A1.1) to (A1.6)
Further examples of active compounds of the formula (I) are compounds of the formula (A2) and their salts 
in which R3 is defined as in formula (I) and Me=methyl and Et=ethyl, preferably the compounds (A2.1) to (A2.6)
Further examples of active compounds of the formula (I) are compounds of the formula (A3) and their salts 
in which R1, R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) and Me=methyl and R4=methoxy, chlorine or methyl, preferably compounds (A3.1) to (A3.5)
Said herbicides of the formula (I) and their salts inhibit the enzyme acetolactate synthase (ALS) and thus protein synthesis in plants. The application rate of the herbicides of the formula (I) can vary within a wide range, for example between 0.001 and 0.5 kg of a.s./ha (a.s./ha means here and in the following xe2x80x9cactive substance per hectarexe2x80x9d=based on 100% active compound). In the case of applications at application rates of 0.01 to 0.1 kg of a.s./ha of the herbicides of the formula (I), preferably of the formulae (A1), (A2) or (A3), in particular (A1), pre- and postemergence a relatively broad spectrum of annual and perennial weeds, weed grasses and Cyperaceae is controlled. The application rates in the case of the combinations according to the invention are, as a rule, lower, e.g. in the range from 0.5 to 120 g of a.s./ha, preferably 2 to 80 g of a.s./ha. As a rule, the active compounds can be formulated as water-soluble powders (WP), water-dispersible granules (WDG), water-emulsifiable granules (WEG), suspoemulsions (SE) or oil suspension concentrate (SC).
For use of the active substances of the formula (I) or their salts in plant crops, it is expedient, depending on the crop, to apply a safener from certain application rates in order to reduce or to avoid damage to the crop plants. Examples of suitable safeners are those which, in combination with sulfonylurea herbicides, preferably phenylsulfonylureas, display safener action. Suitable safeners are disclosed in WO-A-96/14747 and the literature cited there.
The following groups of compounds are suitable, for example, as safeners for the abovementioned herbicidal active substances (A):
a) compounds of the dichlorophenylpyrazoline-3-carboxylic acid (S1) type, preferably compounds such as ethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(ethoxycarbonyl)-5-methyl-2-pyrazoline-3-carboxylate (S1-1), and related compounds, such as are described in WO 91/07874,
b) derivatives of dichlorophenylpyrazolecarboxylic acid, preferably compounds such as ethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-methylpyrazole-3-carboxylate (S1-2), ethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-isopropylpyrazole-3-carboxylate (S1-3), ethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(1,1-dimethylethyl)pyrazole-3-carboxylate (S1-4), ethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-phenylpyrazole-3-carboxylate (S1-5) and related compounds, such as are described in EP-A-333 131 and EP-A-269 806.
c) compounds of the triazolecarboxylic acids (S1) type, preferably compounds such as fenchlorazole, i.e. ethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-trichloromethyl-(1H)-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxylate (S1-6), and related compounds (see EP-A-174 562 and EP-A-346 620);
d) compounds of the 5-benzyl- or 5-phenyl-2-isoxazoline-3-carboxylic acid, or of the 5,5-diphenyl-2-isoxazoline-3-carboxylic acid type, preferably compounds such as ethyl 5-(2,4-dichlorobenzyl)-2-isoxazoline-3-carboxylate (S1-7) or ethyl 5-phenyl-2-isoxazoline-3-carboxylate (S1-8) and related compounds, such as are described in WO 91/08202, or of ethyl 5,5-diphenyl-2-isoxazolinecarboxylate (S1-9) or n-propyl (S1-10) 5,5-diphenyl-2-isoxazolinecarboxylate or of ethyl 5-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-phenyl-2-isoxazoline-3-carboxylate (S1-11), such as are described in the German Patent Application (WO-A-95/07897).
e) compounds of the 8-quinolinoxyacetic acid (S2) type, preferably 1-methylhex-1-yl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)acetate (S2-1), 1,3-dimethylbut-1-yl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)acetate (S2-2), 4-allyloxybutyl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)acetate (S2-3), 1-allyloxyprop-2-yl (5-chloro-8-quinol inoxy)acetate (S2-4), ethyl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)acetate (S2-5), methyl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)acetate (S2-6), allyl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)acetate (S2-7), 2-(2-propylideneiminoxy)-1-ethyl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)acetate (S2-8), 2-oxoprop-1-yl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)acetate (S2-9), and related compounds such as are described in EP-A-86 750, EP-A-94 349 and EP-A-191 736 or EP-A-0 492 366.
f) compounds of the (5-chloro-8-quinoloxy)malonic acid type, preferably compounds such as diethyl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)malonate, diallyl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)malonate, methyl ethyl (5-chloro-8-quinolinoxy)malonate, and related compounds such as are described in EP-A-0 582 198.
g) active substances of the phenoxyacetic or propionic acid derivatives or of the aromatic carboxylic acids type, such as, for example, 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (ester) (2,4-D), 4-chloro-2-methylphenoxypropionic acid ester (mecoprop), MCPA or 3,6-dichloro-2-methoxybenzoic acid (ester) (dicamba).
For active compounds of group (B), the abovementioned safeners are frequently also suitable. Moreover, the following safeners are suitable for the herbicide combinations according to the invention in cereal crops:
h) active substances of the pyrimidines type, which are used as soil-active safeners in rice, such as, for example,
xe2x80x9cfenclorimxe2x80x9d (PM, pp. 511-512) (=4,6-dichloro-2-phenylpyrimidine), which is known as a safener for pretilachlor in sown rice,
i) active substances of the pyrimidines type, which are used as soil-active safeners in rice, such as, for example,
xe2x80x9cfenclorimxe2x80x9d (PM, pp. 511-512) (=4,6-dichloro-2-phenylpyrimidine), which is known as a safener against damage by pretilachlor in sown rice,
j) active substances of the dichloroacetamides type, which are often used as pre-emergence safeners (soil-active safeners), such as, for example,
xe2x80x9cdichlormidxe2x80x9d (PM, pp. 363-364) (=N,N-diallyl-2,2-dichloroacetamide),
xe2x80x9cR-29148xe2x80x9d (=3-dichloroacetyl-2,2,5-trimethyl-1,3-oxazolidone from Stauffer),
xe2x80x9cbenoxacorxe2x80x9d (PM, pp. 102-103) (=4-dichloroacetyl-3,4-dihydro-3-methyl-2H-1,4-benzoxazine).
xe2x80x9cPPG-1292xe2x80x9d (=N-allyl-N[(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)methyl]dichloracetamide from PPG Industries),
xe2x80x9cDK-24xe2x80x9d (=N-allyl-N-[(allylaminocarbonyl)methyl]dichloracetamide from Sagro-Chem),
xe2x80x9cAD67xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMON 4660xe2x80x9d (=3-dichloroacetyl-1-oxa-3-aza-spiro[4,5]decane from Nitrokemia or Monsanto),
xe2x80x9cdiclononxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBAS145138xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLAB145138xe2x80x9d (=3-dichloroacetyl-2,5,5-trimethyl-1,3-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane from BASF) and
xe2x80x9cfurilazolexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMON 13900xe2x80x9d (see PM, 637-638) (=(RS)-3-dichloroacetyl-5-(2-furyl)-2,2-dimethyloxazolidone)
k) active substances of the dichloroacetone derivatives type, such as, for example,
xe2x80x9cMG 191xe2x80x9d (CAS Reg. No. 96420-72-3) (=2-dichloromethyl-2-methyl-1,3-dioxolane from Nitrokemia), which is known as a safener for corn,
l) active substances of the oxyimino compounds type, which are known as seed dressing agents, such as, for example,
xe2x80x9coxabetrinilxe2x80x9d (PM, pp. 902-903) (=(Z)-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethoxyimino(phenyl)acetonitrile), which is known as a seed dressing safener against damage by metolachlor,
xe2x80x9cfluxofenimxe2x80x9d (PM, pp. 613-614) (=1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,2,2-trifluoro-1-ethanone-O-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)oxime, which is known as a seed dressing safener against damage by metolachlor, and
xe2x80x9ccyometrinilxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCGA-43089xe2x80x9d (PM, p. 1304) (=(Z)-cyanomethoxyimino(phenyl)acetonitrile), which is known as a seed dressing safener against damage by metolachlor,
m) active substances of the thiazolecarboxylic acid esters type, which are known as seed dressing agents, such as, for example,
xe2x80x9cflurazolexe2x80x9d (PM, pp. 590-591) (=benzyl 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxylate), which is known as a seed dressing safener against damage by alachlor and metolachlor,
n) active substances of the napahthalenedicarboxylic acid derivatives type, which are known as seed dressing agents, such as, for example,
xe2x80x9cnaphthalic anhydridexe2x80x9d (PM, p. 1342) (=1,8-naphthalenedicarboxylic anhydride), which is known as a seed dressing safener for corn against damage by thiocarbamate herbicides,
o) active substances of the chromanacetic acid derivatives type, such as, for example,
xe2x80x9cCL 304415xe2x80x9d (CAS Reg. No. 31541-57-8) (=2-(4-carboxychroman-4-yl)acetic acid from American Cyanamid), which is known as a safener for corn against damage by imidazolidinones,
p) active substances, which in addition to a herbicidal action against harmful plants also have safener action on crop plants such as rice, such as, for example,
xe2x80x9cdimepiperatexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMY-93xe2x80x9d (PM, pp. 404-405) (=S-1-methyl-1-phenylethyl piperidine-1-thiocarboxylate), which is known as a safener for rice against damage from the herbicide molinate,
xe2x80x9cdaimuronxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSK 23xe2x80x9d (PM, p. 330) (=1-(1-methyl-1-phenylethyl)-3-p-tolylurea), which is known as a safener for rice against damage from the herbicide imazosulfuron,
xe2x80x9ccumyluronxe2x80x9d=xe2x80x9cJC-940xe2x80x9d (=3-(2-chlorophenylmethyl)-1-(1-methyl-1-phenylethyl)urea, see JP-A60087254), which is known as a safener for rice against damage from some herbicides,
xe2x80x9cmethoxyphenonexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cNK 049xe2x80x9d (=3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyl-4-methoxy-benzophenone), which is known as a safener for rice against damage from some herbicides,
xe2x80x9cCSBxe2x80x9d (=1-bromo-4-(chloromethylsulfonyl)benzene) (CAS Reg. No. 54091-06-4 by Kumiai), which is known as a safener against damage from some herbicides in rice.
The active substances (A) are suitable, if appropriate in the presence of safeners, for controlling harmful plants in a number of plant crops, for example in economically important crops such as cereals (e.g. wheat, barley, rye, oats, rice, corn, millet), sugarbeet, sugar cane, rapeseed, cotton and soybeans. Of particular interest here is use in cereals such as wheat and corn, in particular corn. For the combinations (A)+(B), these crops are likewise preferred. For the combinations (A)+(B3), mutant crops tolerant to the herbicides (B3) or tolerant transgenic crops are especially of particular interest, preferably corn and soybeans, in particular corn which is resistant to glufosinate or glyphosate, or soybean crops which are resistant to imidazolinones.
Suitable combinations (B) are, for example, the following compounds of the subgroups (B1) to (B3) (the herbicides are largely designated by the common name, if possible according to reference source xe2x80x9cThe Pesticide Manualxe2x80x9d 11th Ed., British Crop Protection Council 1997, abbreviated xe2x80x9cPMxe2x80x9d):
(B1) foliar- and soil-acting herbicides which are effective selectively in cereal and some dicotyledonous crops against monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous harmful plants, for example
a) herbicides which are selective in corn, for example
(B1.1) from the group of the acetanilides or chloracetanilides such as
(B1.2) from the triazines group such as
(B1.3) from the sulfonylureas group, such as
(B1.4) from the group having different structural types, such as
(B1.5) from the triazolopyrimidines group, such as
b) herbicides which are selective in rice, for example
(B1.6) from the group having different structural types, such as
c) herbicides which are selective in wheat, rye, oats or barley, for example
(B1.7) from the group having different structural types, such as
(B2) herbicides which are effective selectively in cereals and some dicotyledonous crops against predominantly dicotyledonous harmful plants, for example
a) herbicides which are selective in corn, for example
(B2.1) from the growth hormones group of the auxin type, such as
(B2.2) from the hydroxybenzonitriles (HBN) group, such as
(B2.3) from the group having different structural types, such as
(B2.4) from the sulfonylureas group, such as
b) herbicides which are selective in rice, for example
(B2.5) from the group having different structural types, such as
c) herbicides which are selective in wheat, rye, oats or barley, for example
(B2.6) from the group having different structural types, such as
(B3) herbicides which are effective against monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous harmful plants for use in a nonselective area or in specifically tolerant crops, such as
(B3.1) glufosinate (PM, pp. 643-645), D,L-2-amino-4-[hydroxy(methyl)phosphinyl]butanoic acid and its salts and esters, for example
(B3.2) glyphosate (PM, pp. 646-649), N-(phosphonomethyl)glycine and its salts and esters, for example
(B3.3) imidazolinones and their salts such as
When the short form of the common name is used, all customary derivatives are included thereby, such as the esters and salts, and isomers, in particular optical isomers, in particular the commercially available form or forms. The chemical compound names indicated designate at least one of the compounds included by the common name, frequently a preferred compound. In the case of sulfonylureas, the term salts also includes those which are formed by replacement of a hydrogen atom on the sulfonamide group by a cation.
Preferred herbicide combinations are those of one or more compounds (A) with one or more compounds of the group (B1) or (B2) or (B3).
Further preferred combinations are those of compounds (A) with one or more compounds (B) according to the scheme:
(A)+(B1)+(B2), (A)+(B1)+(B3), (A)+(B2)+(B3) or (A)+(B1)+(B2)+(B3)
Those combinations are also novel here to which one or more further active substances of different structure [active substances (C)] are additionally added, such as
(A)+(B1)+(C), (A)+(B2)+(C) or (A)+(B3)+(C),
(A)+(B1)+(B2)+(C), (A)+(B1)+(B3)+(C), (A)+(B2)+(B3)+(C)
or
(A)+(B1)+(B2)+(B3)+(C).
For combinations of the last-mentioned type with three or more active substances, the preferred conditions explained below, in particular for two-substance combinations according to the invention, likewise primarily apply if the two-substance combinations according to the invention are contained therein and with respect to the two-substance combination concerned.
The application rates of the herbicides (B) can vary strongly from herbicide to herbicide. As a rule of thumb, for preferred application rates for some mixture components of group (B), the following details [in g of a.s. (active substance)/ha (hectare)] can apply, it also being possible in the combinations according to the invention for amounts below the lowest amount to be useful:
for compounds (B1.1.1), (B1.1.2), (B1.1.3), (B1.1.4), (B1.2.1), (B1.2.2), (B1.2.3), (B1.2.4), (B1.2.5):
100-4000, preferably 500-4000, g of A.S./ha pre- and post-emergence against weeds and especially weed grasses,
for compounds (B1.2.6):
10-200, preferably 75-150, g of A.S./ha pre- and post-emergence against weeds and weed grasses,
for compounds (B1.2.7):
10 (in particular 100)-500, preferably 100-600, g of A.S./ha pre- and post-emergence against weeds and weed grasses,
for compounds (B1.3):
1-60, preferably 5-60, g of A.S./ha pre- and post-emergence against weeds and weed grasses; usually foliar action, in some cases soil action,
for compounds (B1.4):
10 (in particular 25)-2500, preferably 50-2500, g of A.S./ha against weeds and weed grasses post-emergence, but also pre-emergence, for compounds (B2.1):
10 (in particular 100)-3000 g of A. S./ha predominantly against weeds and Cyperaceae post-emergence,
for compounds (B2.2):
10 (in particular 50)-1000 g of A.S./ha predominantly against weeds post-emergence,
for compounds (B2.3.1):
50 (in particular 500)-2500 g of A.S./ha predominantly against weeds post-emergence,
for compounds (B2.3.2):
50 (in particular 300)-1500 g of A.S./ha predominantly against weeds post-emergence,
for compounds (B2.3.3):
100 (in particular 150)-1500 g of A.S./ha predominantly against weeds post-emergence,
for compounds (B2.4):
0.5-180, preferably 5-80, g of A.S./ha predominantly against weeds post-emergence,
for compounds (B3.1) and (B3.2):
20 (in particular 100)-2000 g of A.S./ha in plantation crops and in uncultivated land for controlling weed grasses and weeds post-emergence; moreover in tolerant, transgenic crops for controlling weed grasses and weeds post-emergence;
for compounds (B3.3):
10-500, preferably 100-200, g of A.S./ha in plantation crops and in uncultivated land for controlling weed grasses and weeds pre- and post-emergence; moreover in tolerant, mutant/transgenic crops for controlling weed grasses and weeds pre- and post-emergence.
Ranges of suitable quantitative ratios of the compounds (A) and (B) follow from the application rates mentioned for the individual substances. In the combinations according to the invention, as a rule, the application rates can be reduced.
Preferred quantitative ranges (in g of A.S./ha)/mixing ratios (A):(B), preferably (A1):(B), for the combinations according to the invention are listed below:
Of particular interest is the use of herbicidal agents containing the following compounds (A)+(B):
(A1.1)+(B1.1.1), (A1.1)+(B1.1.2), (A1.1)+(B1.1.3), (A1.1)+(B1.1.4), (A1.1)+(B1.1.5),
(A1.1)+(B1.2.1), (A1.1)+(B1.2.2), (A1.1)+(B1.2.3), (A1.1)+(B1.2.4),
(A1.1)+(B1.2.5), (A1.1)+(B1.2.6), (A1.1)+(B1.2.7), (A1.1)+(B1.2.8),
(A1.1)+(B1.3.1), (A1.1)+(B1.3.2), (A1.1)+(B1.3.3),
(A1.1)+(B1.4.1), (A1.1)+(B1.4.2), (A1.1)+(B1.4.3), (A1.1)+(B1.4.4),
(A1.1)+(B1.4.5), (A1.1)+(B1.4.6), (A1.1)+(B1.4.7),
(A1.1)+(B1.5.1), (A1.1)+(B1.5.2), (A1.1)+(B1.5.3), (A1.1)+(B1.5.4),
(A1.1)+(B1.6.1), (A1.1)+(B1.6.2), (A1.1)+(B1.6.3), (A1.1)+(B1.6.4),
(A1.1)+(B1.6.5), (A1.1)+(B1.6.6), (A1.1)+(B1.6.7), (A1.1)+(B1.6.8),
(A1.1)+(B1.6.9), (A1.1)+(B1.6.10), (A1.1)+(B1.6.11), (A1.1)+(B1.6.12),
(A1.1)+(B1.6.13), (A1.1)+(B1.6.14), (A1.1)+(B1.6.15), (A1.1)+(B1.6.16),
xe2x80x83(A1.1)+(B1.6.17), (A1.1)+(B1.6.18), (A1.1)+(B1.6.19), (A1.1)+(B1.6.20),
(A1.1)+(B1.6.21), (A1.1)+(B1.6.22), (A1.1)+(B1.6.23), (A1.1)+(B1.6.24),
(A1.1)+(B1.6.25), (A1.1)+(B1.6.26), (A1.1)+(B1.6.27), (A1.1)+(B1.6.28),
(A1.1)+(B1.6.29), (A1.1)+(B1.6.30), (A1.1)+(B1.6.31), (A1.1)+(B1.6.32),
(A1.1)+(B1.6.33), (A1.1)+(B1.6.34), (A1.1)+(B1.6.35), (A1.1)+(B1.6.36),
(A1.1)+(B1.7.1), (A1.1)+(B1.7.2), (A1.1)+(B1.7.3), (A1.1)+(B1.7.4),
(A1.1)+(B1.7.5), (A1.1)+(B1.7.6), (A1.1)+(B1.7.7), (A1.1)+(B1.7.8),
(A1.1)+(B1.7.9),
(A1.1)+(B2.1.1), (A1.1)+(B2.1.2), (A1.1)+(B2.2.1),
(A1.1)+(B2.3.1), (A1.1)+(B2.3.2), (A1.1)+(B2.3.3), (A1.1)+(B2.3.4), (A1.1)+(B2.3.5), (A1.1)+(B2.3.6),
(A1.1)+(B2.4.1), (A1.1)+(B2.4.2), (A1.1)+(B2.4.3), (A1.1)+(B2.4.4),
(A1.1)+(B2.4.5), (A1.1)+(B2.4.6),
(A1.1)+(B2.5.1), (A1.1)+(B2.5.2), (A1.1)+(B2.5.3), (A1.1)+(B2.5.4),
(A1.1)+(B2.5.5), (A1.1)+(B2.5.6), (A1.1)+(B2.5.7), (A1.1)+(B2.5.8),
(A1.1)+(B2.5.9), (A1.1)+(B2.5.10), (A1.1)+(B2.5.11), (A1.1)+(B2.5.12),
(A1.1)+(B2.5.13), (A1.1)+(B2.5.14), (A1.1)+(B2.5.16), (A1.1)+(B2.5.17),
(A1.1)+(B2.6.1), (A1.1)+(B2.6.2), (A1.1)+(B2.6.3), (A1.1)+(B2.6.4),
(A1.1)+(B2.6.5), (A1.1)+(B2.6.6), (A1.1)+(B2.6.7),
(A1.1)+(B2.6.8), (A1.1)+(B2.6.9), (A1.1)+(B2.6.10), (A1.1)+(B2.6.11),
(A1.1)+(B2.6.12), (A1.1)+(B2.6.13), (A1.1)+(B2.6.14),
(A1.1)+(B3.1.1), (A1.1)+(B3.2.1),
(A1.1)+(B3.3.1), (A1.1)+(B3.3.2), (A1.1)+(B3.3.3), (A1.1)+(B3.3.4), (A1.1)+(B3.3.5), (A1.1)+(B3.3.6) and (A1.1)+(B3.3.7),
(A1.2)+(B1.1.1), (A1.2)+(B1.1.2), (A1.2)+(B1.1.3), (A1.2)+(B1.1.4),
(A1.2)+(B1.1.5),
(A1.2)+(B1.2.1), (A1.2)+(B1.2.2), (A1.2)+(B1.2.3), (A1.2)+(B1.2.4),
(A1.2)+(B1.2.5), (A1.2)+(B1.2.6), (A1.2)+(B1.2.7), (A1.2)+(B1.2.8),
(A1.2)+(B1.3.1), (A1.2)+(B1.3.2), (A1.2)+(B1.3.3),
xe2x80x83(A1.2)+(B1.4.1), (A1.2)+(B1.4.2), (A1.2)+(B1.4.3), (A1.2)+(B1.4.4),
(A1.2)+(B1.4.5), (A1.2)+(B1.4.6), (A1.2)+(B1.4.7),
(A1.2)+(B1.5.1), (A1.2)+(B1.5.2), (A1.2)+(B1.5.3), (A1.2)+(B1.5.4),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.1), (A1.2)+(B1.6.2), (A1.2)+(B1.6.3), (A1.2)+(B1.6.4),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.5), (A1.2)+(B1.6.6), (A1.2)+(B1.6.7), (A1.2)+(B1.6.8),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.9), (A1.2)+(B1.6.10), (A1.2)+(B1.6.11), (A1.2)+(B1.6.12),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.13), (A1.2)+(B1.6.14), (A1.2)+(B1.6.15), (A1.2)+(B1.6.16),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.17), (A1.2)+(B1.6.18), (A1.2)+(B1.6.19), (A1.2)+(B1.6.20),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.21), (A1.2)+(B1.6.22), (A1.2)+(B1.6.23), (A1.2)+(B1.6.24),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.25), (A1.2)+(B1.6.26), (A1.2)+(B1.6.27), (A1.2)+(B1.6.28),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.29), (A1.2)+(B1.6.30), (A1.2)+(B1.6.31), (A1.2)+(B1.6.32),
(A1.2)+(B1.6.33), (A1.2)+(B1.6.34), (A1.2)+(B1.6.35), (A1.2)+(B1.6.36),
(A1.2)+(B1.7.1), (A1.2)+(B1.7.2), (A1.2)+(B1.7.3), (A1.2)+(B1.7.4),
(A1.2)+(B1.7.5), (A1.2)+(B1.7.6), (A1.2)+(B1.7.7), (A1.2)+(B1.7.8),
(A1.2)+(B1.7.9),
(A1.2)+(B2.1.1), (A1.2)+(B2.1.2), (A1.2)+(B2.2.1),
(A1.2)+(B2.3.1), (A1.2)+(B2.3.2), (A1.2)+(B2.3.3), (A1.2)+(B2.3.4),
(A1.2)+(B2.3.5), (A1.2)+(B2.3.6),
(A1.2)+(B2.4.1), (A1.2)+(B2.4.2), (A1.2)+(B2.4.3), (A1.2)+(B2.4.4),
(A1.2)+(B2.4.5), (A1.2)+(B2.4.6),
(A1.2)+(B2.5.1), (A1.2)+(B2.5.2), (A1.2)+(B2.5.3), (A1.2)+(B2.5.4),
(A1.2)+(B2.5.5), (A1.2)+(B2.5.6), (A1.2)+(B2.5.7), (A1.2)+(B2.5.8),
(A1.2)+(B2.5.9), (A1.2)+(B2.5.10), (A1.2)+(B2.5.11), (A1.2)+(B2.5.12),
(A1.2)+(B2.5.13), (A1.2)+(B2.5.14), (A1.2)+(B2.5.16), (A1.2)+(B2.5.17),
(A1.2)+(B2.6.1), (A1.2)+(B2.6.2), (A1.2)+(B2.6.3), (A1.2)+(B2.6.4),
(A1.2)+(B2.6.5), (A1.2)+(B2.6.6), (A1.2)+(B2.6.7),
(A1.2)+(B2.6.8), (A1.2)+(B2.6.9), (A1.2)+(B2.6.10), (A1.2)+(B2.6.11),
(A1.2)+(B2.6.12), (A1.2)+(B2.6.13), (A1.2)+(B2.6.14),
(A1.2)+(B3.1.1), (A1.2)+(B3.2.1),
(A1.2)+(B3.3.1), (A1.2)+(B3.3.2), (A1.2)+(B3.3.3), (A1.2)+(B3.3.4), (A1.2)+(B3.3.5), (A1.2)+(B3.3.6) and (A1.2)+(B3.3.7),
xe2x80x83(A1.5)+(B1.1.1), (A1.5)+(B1.1.2), (A1.5)+(B1.1.3), (A1.5)+(B1.1.4),
(A1.5)+(B1.1.5),
(A1.5)+(B1.2.1), (A1.5)+(B1.2.2), (A1.5)+(B1.2.3), (A1.5)+(B1.2.4),
(A1.5)+(B1.2.5), (A1.5)+(B1.2.6), (A1.5)+(B1.2.7), (A1.5)+(B1.2.8),
(A1.5)+(B1.3.1), (A1.5)+(B1.3.2), (A1.5)+(B1.3.3),
(A1.5)+(B1.4.1), (A1.5)+(B1.4.2), (A1.5)+(B1.4.3), (A1.5)+(B1.4.4),
(A1.5)+(B1.4.5), (A1.5)+(B1.4.6), (A1.5)+(B1.4.7),
(A1.5)+(B1.5.1), (A1.5)+(B1.5.2), (A1.5)+(B1.5.3), (A1.5)+(B1.5.4),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.1), (A1.5)+(B1.6.2), (A1.5)+(B1.6.3), (A1.5)+(B1.6.4),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.5), (A1.5)+(B1.6.6), (A1.5)+(B1.6.7), (A1.5)+(B1.6.8),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.9), (A1.5)+(B1.6.10), (A1.5)+(B1.6.11), (A1.5)+(B1.6.12),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.13), (A1.5)+(B1.6.14), (A1.5)+(B1.6.15), (A1.5)+(B1.6.16),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.17), (A1.5)+(B1.6.18), (A1.5)+(B1.6.19), (A1.5)+(B1.6.20),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.21), (A1.5)+(B1.6.22), (A1.5)+(B1.6.23), (A1.5)+(B1.6.24),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.25), (A1.5)+(B1.6.26), (A1.5)+(B1.6.27), (A1.5)+(B1.6.28),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.29), (A1.5)+(B1.6.30), (A1.5)+(B1.6.31), (A1.5)+(B1.6.32),
(A1.5)+(B1.6.33), (A1.5)+(B1.6.34), (A1.5)+(B1.6.35), (A1.5)+(B1.6.36),
(A1.5)+(B1.7.1), (A1.5)+(B1.7.2), (A1.5)+(B1.7.3), (A1.5)+(B1.7.4),
(A1.5)+(B1.7.5), (A1.5)+(B1.7.6), (A1.5)+(B1.7.7), (A1.5)+(B1.7.8),
(A1.5)+(B1.7.9),
(A1.5)+(B2.1.1), (A1.5)+(B2.1.2), (A1.5)+(B2.2.1),
(A1.5)+(B2.3.1), (A1.5)+(B2.3.2), (A1.5)+(B2.3.3), (A1.5)+(B2.3.4),
(A1.5)+(B2.3.5), (A1.5)+(B2.3.6),
(A1.5)+(B2.4.1), (A1.5)+(B2.4.2), (A1.5)+(B2.4.3), (A1.5)+(B2.4.4),
(A1.5)+(B2.4.5), (A1.5)+(B2.4.6),
(A1.5)+(B2.5.1), (A1.5)+(B2.5.2), (A1.5)+(B2.5.3), (A1.5)+(B2.5.4),
(A1.5)+(B2.5.5), (A1.5)+(B2.5.6), (A1.5)+(B2.5.7), (A1.5)+(B2.5.8),
(A1.5)+(B2.5.9), (A1.5)+(B2.5.10), (A1.5)+(B2.5.11), (A1.5)+(B2.5.12),
(A1.5)+(B2.5.13), (A1.5)+(B2.5.14), (A1.5)+(B2.5.16), (A1.5)+(B2.5.17),
(A1.5)+(B2.6.1), (A1.5)+(B2.6.2), (A1.5)+(B2.6.3), (A1.5)+(B2.6.4),
(A1.5)+(B2.6.5), (A1.5)+(B2.6.6), (A1.5)+(B2.6.7),
xe2x80x83(A1.5)+(B2.6.8), (A1.5)+(B2.6.9), (A1.5)+(B2.6.10), (A1.5)+(B2.6.11),
(A1.5)+(B2.6.12), (A1.5)+(B2.6.13), (A1.5)+(B2.6.14),
(A1.5)+(B3.1.1), (A1.5)+(B3.2.1),
(A1.5)+(B3.3.1), (A1.5)+(B3.3.2), (A1.5)+(B3.3.3), (A1.5)+(B3.3.4), (A1.5)+(B3.3.5), (A1.5)+(B3.3.6) and (A1.5)+(B3.3.7),
(A2.1)+(B1.1.1), (A2.1)+(B1.1.2), (A2.1)+(B1.1.3), (A2.1)+(B1.1.4),
(A2.1)+(B1.1.5),
(A2.1)+(B1.2.1), (A2.1)+(B1.2.2), (A2.1)+(B1.2.3), (A2.1)+(B1.2.4),
(A2.1)+(B1.2.5), (A2.1)+(B1.2.6), (A2.1)+(B1.2.7), (A2.1)+(B1.2.8),
(A2.1)+(B1.3.1), (A2.1)+(B1.3.2), (A2.1)+(B1.3.3),
(A2.1)+(B1.4.1), (A2.1)+(B1.4.2), (A2.1)+(B1.4.3), (A2.1)+(B1.4.4),
(A2.1)+(B1.4.5), (A2.1)+(B1.4.6), (A2.1)+(B1.4.7),
(A2.1)+(B1.5.1), (A2.1)+(B1.5.2), (A2.1)+(B1.5.3), (A2.1)+(B1.5.4),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.1), (A2.1)+(B1.6.2), (A2.1)+(B1.6.3), (A2.1)+(B1.6.4),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.5), (A2.1)+(B1.6.6), (A2.1)+(B1.6.7), (A2.1)+(B1.6.8),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.9), (A2.1)+(B1.6.10), (A2.1)+(B1.6.11), (A2.1)+(B1.6.12),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.13), (A2.1)+(B1.6.14), (A2.1)+(B1.6.15), (A2.1)+(B1.6.16),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.17), (A2.1)+(B1.6.18), (A2.1)+(B1.6.19), (A2.1)+(B1.6.20),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.21), (A2.1)+(B1.6.22), (A2.1)+(B1.6.23), (A2.1)+(B1.6.24),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.25), (A2.1)+(B1.6.26), (A2.1)+(B1.6.27), (A2.1)+(B1.6.28),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.29), (A2.1)+(B1.6.30), (A2.1)+(B1.6.31), (A2.1)+(B1.6.32),
(A2.1)+(B1.6.33), (A2.1)+(B1.6.34), (A2.1)+(B1.6.35), (A2.1)+(B1.6.36),
(A2.1)+(B1.7.1), (A2.1)+(B1.7.2), (A2.1)+(B1.7.3), (A2.1)+(B1.7.4),
(A2.1)+(B1.7.5), (A2.1)+(B1.7.6), (A2.1)+(B1.7.7), (A2.1)+(B1.7.8),
(A2.1)+(B1.7.9),
(A2.1)+(B2.1.1), (A2.1)+(B2.1.2), (A2.1)+(B2.2.1),
(A2.1)+(B2.3.1), (A2.1)+(B2.3.2), (A2.1)+(B2.3.3), (A2.1)+(B2.3.4),
(A2.1)+(B2.3.5), (A2.1)+(B2.3.6),
(A2.1)+(B2.4.1), (A2.1)+(B2.4.2), (A2.1)+(B2.4.3), (A2.1)+(B2.4.4),
(A2.1)+(B2.4.5), (A2.1)+(B2.4.6),
xe2x80x83(A2.1)+(B2.5.1), (A2.1)+(B2.5.2), (A2.1)+(B2.5.3), (A2.1)+(B2.5.4),
(A2.1)+(B2.5.5), (A2.1)+(B2.5.6), (A2.1)+(B2.5.7), (A2.1)+(B2.5.8),
(A2.1)+(B2.5.9), (A2.1)+(B2.5.10), (A2.1)+(B2.5.11), (A2.1)+(B2.5.12),
(A2.1)+(B2.5.13), (A2.1)+(B2.5.14), (A2.1)+(B2.5.16), (A2.1)+(B2.5.17),
(A2.1)+(B2.6.1), (A2.1)+(B2.6.2), (A1.5)+(B2.6.3), (A2.1)+(B2.6.4),
(A2.1)+(B2.6.5), (A2.1)+(B2.6.6), (A2.1)+(B2.6.7),
(A2.1)+(B2.6.8), (A2.1)+(B2.6.9), (A2.1)+(B2.6.10), (A2.1)+(B2.6.11),
(A2.1)+(B2.6.12), (A2.1)+(B2.6.13), (A2.1)+(B2.6.14),
(A2.1)+(B3.1.1), (A2.1)+(B3.2.1),
(A2.1)+(B3.3.1), (A2.1)+(B3.3.2), (A2.1)+(B3.3.3), (A2.1)+(B3.3.4), (A2.1)+(B3.3.5), (A2.1)+(B3.3.6) and (A2.1)+(B3.3.7).
The abovementioned application ranges and quantitative ratios here are in each case preferred.
In individual cases, it may be meaningful to combine one or more, preferably one, of the compounds (A) with more than one compound (B) from amongst classes (B1), (B2) and (B3).
Moreover, the combinations according to the invention can be employed together with other active substances, for example from the group of the safeners, fungicides, insecticides and plant growth regulators, or from the group of the additives and formulation auxiliaries conventionally used in crop protection. Additives are, for example, fertilizers and colors.
The combinations according to the invention (=herbicidal compositions) have an outstanding herbicidal activity against a broad spectrum of economically important monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous harmful plants. The active substances also act efficiently on perennial weeds which produce shoots from rhizomes, rootstocks or other perennial organs and which are difficult to control. In this context, it does not matter whether the substances are applied before sowing, pre-emergence or post-emergence. Post-emergence application, or early post-sowing pre-emergence application, is preferred.
Specifically, examples may be mentioned of some representatives of the monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weed flora which can be controlled by the compounds according to the invention, without the enumeration being a restriction to certain species.
Examples of weed species on which the herbicidal compositions act efficiently are, from amongst the monocots, Avena spp., Alopecurus spp., Brachiaria spp., Digitaria spp., Lolium spp., Echinochloa spp., Panicum spp., Phalaris spp., Poa spp., Setaria spp. and Cyperus species from the annual group and, amongst the perennial species, Agropyron, Cynodon, Imperata and Sorghum and also perennial Cyperus species.
In the case of the dicotyledonous weed species, the spectrum of action extends to species such as, for example, Abutilon spp., Amaranthus spp., Chenopodium spp., Chrysanthemum spp., Galium spp., Ipomoea spp., Kochia spp., Lamium spp., Matricaria spp., Pharbitis spp., Polygonum spp., Sida spp., Sinapis spp., Solanum spp., Stellaria spp., Veronica spp. and Viola spp., Xanthium spp., amongst the annuals, and Convolvulus, Cirsium, Rumex and Artemisia in the case of the perennial weeds.
If the compounds according to the invention are applied to the soil surface before germination, then the weed seedlings are either prevented completely from emerging, or the weeds grow until they have reached the cotyledon stage but then their growth stops, and, eventually, after three to four weeks have elapsed, they die completely.
If the active substances are applied post-emergence to the green parts of the plants, growth likewise stops drastically a very short time after the treatment and the weed plants remain at the growth stage of the point of time of application, or they die completely after a certain time, so that in this manner competition by the weeds, which is harmful to the crop plants, is eliminated at a very early point in time and in a sustained manner.
The herbicidal compositions according to the invention are distinguished by a rapidly commencing and long lasting herbicidal action. As a rule, the rainfastness of the active substances in the combinations according to the invention is advantageous. A particular advantage is that the dosages of the compounds (A) and (B), which are used in the combinations and are effective, can be adjusted to such a low quantity that their soil action is optimally low. This does not only allow them to be employed in sensitive crops in the first place, but groundwater contaminations are virtually avoided. The active-substance combination according to the invention allows the application rate of the active substances required to be reduced considerably.
When herbicides of the type (A)+(B) are used jointly, superadditive (=synergistic) effects are observed. This means that the effect in the combinations exceeds the expected total of the effects of the individual herbicides employed. The synergistic effects allow the application rate to be reduced, a broader spectrum of broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds to be controlled, the herbicidal action to take place more rapidly, the duration of action to be longer, the harmful plants to be controlled better while using only one, or few, applications, and the application period which is possible to be extended. In some cases, use of the compositions also reduces the amount of harmful constituents, such as nitrogen or oleic acid, and their entry into the ground. The abovementioned properties and advantages are necessary under practical weed control conditions to keep agricultural crops free from undesired competing plants and thus to guarantee and/or increase the yields from the qualitative and quantitative point of view. These novel combinations markedly exceed the technical state of the art with a view to the properties described.
While the combinations according to the invention have an outstanding herbicidal activity against monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds, the crop plants are damaged only to a minor extent, or not at all.
Moreover, some of the compositions according to the invention have outstanding growth-regulatory properties on the crop plants. They engage in the plants"" metabolism in a regulatory manner and can thus be employed for provoking directed effects on plant constituents and to facilitate harvesting such as for example by triggering desiccation and stunting of growth. Moreover, they are also suitable for the general control and inhibition of undesired vegetative growth without simultaneously destroying the plants. An inhibition of vegetative growth is very important inca large number of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops since lodging can thus be reduced, or prevented completely.
Owing to their herbicidal and plant-growth-regulatory properties, the compositions can be employed for controlling harmful plants in known plant crops, or in tolerant or genetically engineered crop plants still to be developed. As a rule, the transgenic plants are distinguished by particular, advantageous properties, in addition to resistances to the compositions according to the invention, for example, by resistances to plant diseases or pathogens of plant diseases such as particular insects or microorganisms such as fungi, bacteria or viruses. Other particular properties relate, for example, to the harvested material with regard to quantity, quality, storability, composition and specific constituents. Thus, transgenic plants are known whose starch content is increased or whose starch quality is altered, or those where the harvested material has a different fatty acid composition.
Conventional methods of generating novel plants which have modified properties in comparison to plants occurring to date consist, for example, in traditional breeding methods and the generation of mutants. Alternatively, novel plants with altered properties can be generated with the aid of genetic engineering methods (see, for example, EP-A-0221044, EP-A-0131624). For example, the following were described in several cases:
the modification, by genetic engineering, of crop plants with the aim of modifying the starch synthesized in the plant (for example WO 92/11376, WO 92/14827, WO 91/19806),
transgenic crop plants which exhibit resistances to other herbicides, for example to sulfonylureas (EP-A-0257993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,659),
transgenic crop plants with the capability of producing Bacillus thuringiensis toxins (Bt toxins), which make the plants resistant to certain pests (EP-A-0142924, EP-A-0193259),
transgenic crop plants with a modified fatty acid composition (WO 91/13972).
A large number of techniques in molecular biology with the aid of which novel transgenic plants with modified properties can be generated are known in principle; see, for example, Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.; or Winnacker xe2x80x9cGene und Klonexe2x80x9d [Genes and Clones], VCH Weinheim 2nd Edition 1996 or Christou, xe2x80x9cTrends in Plant Sciencexe2x80x9d 1 (1996) 423-431.
To carry out such genetic engineering manipulations, nucleic acid molecules which allow mutagenesis or sequence changes by recombination of DNA sequences can be introduced in plasmids. For example, the abovementioned standard methods allow base changes to be carried out, subsequences to be removed, or natural or synthetic sequences to be added. To connect the DNA fragments to each other, adaptors or linkers may be added to the fragments.
For example, the generation of plant cells with a reduced activity of a gene product can be achieved by expressing at least one corresponding antisense RNA, a sense RNA for achieving a cosuppression effect or by expressing at least one suitably constructed ribozyme which specifically cleaves transcripts of the abovementioned gene product.
To this end, it is possible to use, on the one hand, DNA molecules which encompass the entire encoding sequence of a gene product inclusive of any flanking sequences which may be present, as well as DNA molecules which only encompass portions of the encoding sequence, it being necessary for these portions to be long enough to have an antisense effect on the cells. The use of DNA sequences which have a high degree of homology to the encoding sequences of a gene product, but are not completely identical to them, is also possible.
When expressing nucleic acid molecules in plants, the protein synthesized can be localized in any desired compartment of the plant cell. However, to achieve localization in a particular compartment, it is possible, for example, to link the encoding region with DNA sequences which ensure localization in a particular compartment. Such sequences are known to those skilled in the art (see, for example, Braun et al., EMBO J. 11 (1992), 3219-3227; Wolter et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85 (1988), 846-850; Sonnewald et al., Plant J. 1 (1991), 95-106).
The transgenic plant cells can be regenerated by known techniques to give rise to whole plants. In principle, the transgenic plants can be plants of any desired plant species, i.e. not only monocotyledonous, but also dicotyledonous, plants. Thus, transgenic plants can be obtained whose properties are altered by overexpression, suppression or inhibition of homologous (=natural) genes or gene sequences or the expression of heterologous (=foreign) genes or gene sequences.
The invention therefore also relates to a method of controlling undesired vegetation, preferably in plant crops such as cereals (e.g. wheat, barley, rye, oats, rice, corn, millet), which comprises applying one or more herbicides of the type (A) and one or more herbicides of the type (B) to the harmful plants, parts of these plants, or the area under cultivation.
The invention also relates to the use of the novel combinations of compounds (A)+(B) to control harmful plants, preferably in plant crops.
The active substance combinations according to the invention can exist not only as formulation mixes of the two components, if appropriate together with other active substances, additives and/or conventional formulation auxiliaries, which are then applied in the customary manner after dilution with water, but also as so-called tank mixes by jointly diluting the separately formulated, or partially separately formulated, components with water.
Compounds (A) and (B) or their combinations can be formulated in different ways, depending on the biological and/or chemico-physical parameters which prevail. The following are examples of general possibilities for formulations: wettable powders (WP), emulsifiable concentrates (EC), aqueous solutions (SL), emulsions (EW) such as oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions, sprayable solutions or emulsions, oil- or water-based dispersions, suspoemulsions, dusts (DP), seed-dressing materials, granules for soil application or for broadcasting, or water dispersible granules (WG), ULV formulations, microcapsules or waxes.
The individual formulation types are known in principle and are described, for example, in: Winnacker-Kxc3xcchler xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d [Chemical engineering], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th Edition, 1986; van Valkenburg, xe2x80x9cPesticide Formulationsxe2x80x9d, Marcel Dekker N.Y., 1973; K. Martens, xe2x80x9cSpray Drying Handbookxe2x80x9d, 3rd Ed. 1979, G. Goodwin Ltd. London.
The formulation auxiliaries required, such as inert materials, surfactants, solvents and other additives are also known and are described, for example, in Watkins, xe2x80x9cHandbook of Insecticide Dust Diluents and Carriersxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., Darland Books, Caldwell N.J.; H.v. Olphen, xe2x80x9cIntroduction to Clay Colloid Chemistryxe2x80x9d; 2nd Ed., J. Wiley and Sons, N.Y. Marsden, xe2x80x9cSolvents Guidexe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., lnterscience, N.Y. 1950; McCutcheon""s, xe2x80x9cDetergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, MC Publ. Corp., Ridegewood N.J.; Sisley and Wood, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surface Active Agentsxe2x80x9d, Chem. Publ. Co. Inc., N.Y. 1964; Schxc3x6nfeldt, xe2x80x9cGrenzflxc3xa4chenaktive xc3x84thylenoxidadduktexe2x80x9d [Surface-active ethylene oxide adducts], Wiss. Verlagsgesellschaft, Stuttgart 1976, Winnacker-Kxc3xcchler, xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d, Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th Edition 1986.
Based on these formulations, combinations with other pesticidally active substances, such as other herbicides, fungicides or insecticides, and with safeners, fertilizers and/or growth regulators, may also be prepared, for example in the form of a readymix or a tank mix.
Wettable powders (sprayable powders) are products which are uniformly dispersible in water and which, besides the active substance, also comprise ionic or nonionic surfactants (wetters, dispersants), for example polyoxethylated alkylphenols, polyethoxylated fatty alcohols or fatty amines, alkanesulfonates or alkylbenzenesulfonates, sodium lignosulfonate, sodium 2,2xe2x80x2-dinaphthylmethane-6,6xe2x80x2-disulfonate, sodium dibutylnaphthalenesulfonate or else sodium oleoylmethyltauride, in addition to a diluent or inert material.
Emulsifiable concentrates are prepared by dissolving the active substance in an organic solvent, for example butanol, cyclohexanone, dimethylformamide, xylene or else higher-boiling aromatic or hydrocarbons with addition of one or more ionic or nonionic surfactants (emulsifiers). Examples of emulsifiers which may be used are: calcium salts of alkylarylsulfonic acids, such as calcium dodecylbenzene sulfonate, or nonionic emulsifiers such as fatty acid polyglycol esters, alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, fatty alcohol polyglycol ethers, propylene oxide/ethylene oxide condensates, alkyl polyethers, sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters or polyoxethylene sorbitol esters.
Dusts are obtained by grinding the active substance with finely divided solid materials, for example talc, natural clays such as kaolin, bentonite and pyrophyllite, or diatomateous earth.
Granules can be prepared either by spraying the active substance onto adsorptive, granulated inert material or by applying active substance concentrates to the surface of carriers such as sand, kaolites or granulated inert material with the aid of binders, for example polyvinyl alcohol, sodium polyacrylate or else mineral oils.
Suitable active substances may also be granulated in the manner conventionally used for the production of fertilizer granules, if desired in a mixture with fertilizers. As a rule, water-dispersible granules are prepared by processes such as spray drying, fluidized-bed granulation, disk granulation, mixing with high-speed mixers and extrusion without solid inert material.
As a rule, the agrochemical preparations comprise 0.1 to 99 percent by weight, in particular 2 to 95% by weight, of active substances of the types A and/or B, the following concentrations being customary, depending on the type of formulation: The active substance concentration in wettable powders is, for example, approximately 10 to 95% by weight, the remainder to 100% by weight being composed of customary formulation constituents. In the case of emulsifiable concentrates, the active substance concentration may amount to, for example, 5 to 80% by weight.
Formulations in the form of dusts comprise, in most cases, 5 to 20% by weight of active substance, sprayable solutions approximately 0.2 to 25% by weight of active substance.
In the case of granules such as dispersible granules, the active substance content depends partly on whether the active compound is present in liquid or solid form and on which granulation auxiliaries and fillers are being used. As a rule, the content amounts to between 10 and 90% by weight in the case of the water-dispersible granules.
In addition, the abovementioned active substance formulations may comprise, if appropriate, the conventional adhesives, wetters, dispersants, emulsifiers, preservatives, antifreeze agents, solvents, fillers, colors, carriers, antifoams, evaporation inhibitors, pH regulators or viscosity regulators.
For example, it is known that the effect of glufosinate-ammonium (A1.2) and of its L-enantiomer can be improved by surfactants, preferably by wetters from the series of the alkyl polyglycol ether sulfates which contain, for example, 10 to 18 carbon atoms and which are used in the form of their alkali metal salts or ammonium salts, but also as the magnesium salt, such as sodium C12/C14-fatty alcohol diglycol ether sulfate ((copyright)Genapol LRO, Hoechst); see EP-A-0476555, EP-A-0048436, EP-A-0336151 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,196 and Proc. EWRS Symp. xe2x80x9cFactors Affecting Herbicidal Activity and Selectivityxe2x80x9d, 227-232 (1988). Moreover, it is known that alkyl polyglycol ether sulfates are also suitable as penetrants and synergists for a series of other herbicides, inter alia also herbicides from the series of the imidazolinones; see EP-A-0502014.
For use, the formulations, which are present in commercially available form, are optionally diluted in the customary manner, for example using water in the case of wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, dispersions and water-dispersible granules. Preparations in the form of dusts, soil granules, granules for broadcasting and sprayable solutions are usually not diluted further prior to use with other inert substances.
The active substances can be applied to the plants, parts of the plants, seeds of the plants or the area under cultivation (soil of a field), preferably to the green plants and parts of the plants and, if appropriate, additionally to the soil of the field. One possible use is the joint application of the active substances in the form of tank mixes, the concentrated formulations of the individual active substances, in optimal formulations, jointly being mixed with water in the tank and the resulting spray mixture being applied.
A joint herbicidal formulation of the combination according to the invention of the active substances (A) and (B) has the advantage of being easier to apply since the quantities of the components are already presented in the correct ratio to each other. Moreover, the adjuvants in the formulation can be matched optimally to each other, while a tank mix of different formulations may lead to undesired combinations of adjuvants.